starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Альянс за восстановление Республики
Альянс за восстановление Республики ( ), также известный как Альянс повстанцев, Повстанцы или Восстание (В официальных имперских сводках фигурировал как Мятежники) был силой сопротивления, созданной, для того, чтобы противостоять Галактической Империи. Он был сформирован группой приверженцев идеалов Галактической Республики (и недовольных тем, что сенат избрал Палпатина императором), которая была реформирована в Империю. Менее многочисленный и слабый по сравнению с Имперскими вооруженными силами, Альянс обладал верными солдатами и блестящими командующими. История Начало Определить точный момент, когда зародилось восстание против Палпатина трудно, но оно корнями уходит во времена окончания Войны Клонов. К тому времени, Верховный Канцлер Палпатин уже имел огромную власть в своих руках, и с принятием Декрета Секторального Управления, назначил своих чиновников и отправил войска на Республиканские миры. Сенаторы Бейл Органа и Мон Мотма, увидели в этом шаг к диктатуре, шаг, противоположный укреплению демократии, которой они служили. Встретившись с другими Сенаторами, которым они доверяли, Органа и Мотма сформировали "Делегацию 2000". Вероятно, этот момент и является предпосылкой будущего Восстания. thumb|230px|Ранние участники Альянса Члены Делегации составили Прошение 2000, пытаясь заставить Канцлера снять чрезвычайные полномочия и начать мирное решение вопроса войны. Палпатин отклонил это прошение, и вскоре преобразовал Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю, с поддержкой практически всех членов Галактического Сената(более 99%), провозглашая себя Императором. Многие из тех, кто подписал Прошение 2000, были заключены в тюрьму, убиты или отправлены в изгнание, хотя Органа и Мотма сумели избежать репрессий, благодаря совету Падме Амидалы не привлекать внимание Палпатина, в течение сессии конгресса, когда была провозглашена Империя. После этого заседания Бейл Органа и Мон Мотма фактически начали создавать сопротивление против законного тирана государства - Палпатина. Вооруженное сопротивление Поскольку Империя распространяла свою власть на всю Галактику, а власть Палпатина усиливалась, на различных планетах начали возникать небольшие ячейки сопротивления. Эти маленькие и неорганизованные группы периодически совершали набеги на Имперские учреждения, в частности с помощью саботажа препятствовали строительству Звезды Смерти. В этих группах состояли сторонники идеалов Республики и бывших Сепаратистов. Поскольку эти группы сопротивления со временем стали известны друг другу, прежние враги стали неожиданными помощниками и союзниками. Резня на Гормане Когда имперский военный корабль под командованием Уилхаффа Таркина сел прямо на том месте, где проходил митинг противников высокого Имперского налогообложения, убив и покалечив при этом сотни демонстрантов, некоторые в Галактике начали задаваться вопросом, что же такое Империя. Резня на Гормане убедила некоторых государственных служащих, которые ранее служили Республике, подобно Яну Додонне, оставить свои посты и уйти со службы Империи, а Бейла Органа с Альдераана в том, что идеалы Старой Республики окончательно и бесповоротно мертвы. Сопротивление, с немногочисленными, неорганизованными и нескоординированными мятежниками было невозможно. Кантам Дом Создание организованного восстания продолжалось обсуждаться Мон Мотмой, Бейлом Органой и Гармом Бел Иблисом. Их неофициальные встречи происходили в Кантам Доме в Имперском Центре. На этих встречах они обсуждали вопрос открытого мятежа. Требовался скоординированный союз мятежников, чтобы стать для Империи реальной угрозой. Мон Мотма с Чандрилы была самым откровенным критиком Императора, поэтому в скором времени, ей пришлось уйти в подполье, чтобы избежать захвата и смерти от Имперских агентов. Друг и коллега Мон Мотмы - Бейл Органа, в последнюю минуту предупредил ее о возможном захвате, тем самым, спася будущего лидера демократов. Кореллианское соглашение thumb|218px|Лидеры Альянса Меньше чем за два года до Явинской Битвы при содействии Галена Марека три главных силы мятежа с Чандрилы, Альдераана, и Кореллии соединились воедино и подписали Кореллианское Соглашение. Этот документ объединял три главных повстанческих очага и излагал структуру и организацию Союза за Восстановление Республики, или Повстанческого Союза. Впервые, рассеянные группы сопротивления начали объединяться. Именно в течение этих встреч была ратифицирована Декларация Восстания. Мон Мотма была отобрана, чтобы стать Главой государства для нового Союза, хотя это привело к незначительным трениям между ней и Гармом Бел Иблисом. Несмотря на то, что численность была все еще маленькой, Повстанческий Союз, наконец, стал действительностью. Новые союзники и оружие Самые известный вклад в развитие вооруженных сил Союза внесла корпорация "Инком", которая разработала проект нового истребителя T-65 Х-крыл, который являлся по тем временам последним словом техники. Пилоты-мятежники теперь имели явное преимущество перед более многочисленными, но незащищенными TIE истребителями. Мон Мотма, гарантировав союз с Мон Каламари, которые открыто присоединились к движению повстанцев, использовала их способности в строительстве необходимых крупных боевых кораблей, которые могли тягаться с Имперским Флотом. Массивный флот Звездных Крейсеров Мон Каламари дал недавно сформированному Союзу значительную огневую мощь. Частью стратегии Союза была доктрина подлой войны(тактика ударь и беги). То есть мятежники совершали набеги на Имперские транспорты, прерывали Имперские поставки и отбирали необходимые материалы и грузы, а не вступали в открытые космические сражения (При этом гибло множество имперских солдат). Истребители Т-65 обладая способностью перемещения в гиперпространстве, позволяли внезапно появиться и также внезапно скрыться, избежав преследования, прежде чем Империя могла среагировать. Уничтожение Альдераана thumb|left|Уничтожение Альдераана Через осведомительную сеть, Союз узнал о строительстве Звезды Смерти, огромного оружия Империи, способного разрушить целую планету, демонстрирующего мощь Императора. Операцию по доставке краденых планов Звезды Смерти, возглавляла принцесса Лея. Реймус Антиллес командовал кораблём "Тантив IV", но Дарт Вейдер обнаружил пропажу, и захватил Лею на дипломатическом корабле Тантив. Пытаясь получить от молодой принцессы Альдераана информацию о местоположение секретной базы Мятежников, гранд-мофф Таркин пригрозил уничтожением родной планеты Леи - Альдераана. Но даже после того, как Лея выдала ему, местоположение оставленной базы на Дантуине, Таркин приказал, чтобы Звезда Смерти запустила свой суперлазер и произвела показательный выстрел. Лея наблюдала, как миллиарды ее товарищей Альдераанцев погибли в один миг. Новая надежда thumb|250px|Атака на Звезду Смерти Сила была с демократами. Люк Скайуокер, юноша с Татуина, появился на галактической арене в сопровождении мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Старый джедай наблюдал за Люком долгое время. Зная историю семьи Люка и его важность в нанесении поражения императору Палпатину, Оби-Ван начал обучать мальчика знаниям джедаев. С помощью контрабандиста Хана Соло и его второго пилота вуки Чубакки, а также дуэта дроидов C-3PO и R2-D2 группа сумела освободить принцессу и доставить чертежи «Звезды Смерти» мятежникам. Это позволило мятежникам не только уничтожить станцию в битве при Явине, но и получить единственного члена Альянса, обученного использованию Силы и навыков рыцарей-джедаев. От Явина до Хота После победы при Явине, у Союза было не так много времени, чтобы избежать Имперского возмездия. После многочисленных атак на Повстанческую базу на Явине-4, Союз, в конце концов, переместился на Хот. После разногласий с Мон Мотмой оставил Союз Гарм Бел Иблис. Для Повстанцев это стало большой потерей, которая вскоре была возмещена союзом со значительной фракцией ботанов во главе с Борском Фей'лия. Мон Мотма предприняла шаги, чтобы создать истинный флот для Альянса, дав мон-каламари Акбару звание Адмирала и назначая его Верховным Командующим Флота Альянса. Под руководством Акбара флот рос в размерах и повышал свою боеспособность. Наряду со штабом Повстанческого Альянса, флот Акбара был самым важным активом Восстания. А Люк, Хан, Лея, и их компаньоны, оказалось, самыми ценными членами Альянса, выполнявшими бесчисленные важные миссии. Потеря Хота thumb|180px|[[Битва за Хот]] Крупной неудачей для Повстанцев стала потеря Хота и одной из главных баз, в результате чего Альянс был вынужден рассеяться, напуганный этой потерей. Высшее командование использовало теперь флагманское судно адмирала Акбара «Дом Один» как свою мобильную базу. Несмотря на присутствие новых союзников, например, Лэндо Калриссиана, Восстание понесло много потерь. Хан Соло был захвачен, пока гостил все у того же Калриссиана, и послан к Джаббе Хатту на Татуин. Секретные верфи на Астероидах Вергессо были разрушены флотом Дарта Вейдера. Это было темное время для Альянса. Победа при Эндоре thumb|175px|left|Битва на Эндоре Известие, что Империя приближается к завершению новой и более мощной космической станции, Звезды Смерти II, вынудило Альянс пойти на самый большой риск. Повстанческий флот был собран около Салласта. Последовавшая битва при Эндоре стала еще одной главной победой для Альянса. Палпатин и Вейдер погибли, а Звезда Смерти была взорвана. Спустя приблизительно шесть месяцев после смерти Императора Мон Мотма объявила Восстание (которое стало Альянсом свободных планет), оконченным, и Новая Республика была назначена его преемницей. Так закончилось существование Альянса за восстановление Республики, так родилась Новая Республика. Иерархия и администрация Повстанческий Альянс организационно состоял из двух главных организаций, одна из которых была гражданским правительством, а другая – вооруженные силы. Гражданское правительство thumb|230px|Тайная встреча [[Акбара, Гарма Бел Иблиса, Мон Мотмы и Бэйла Органы, лидеров Альянса.]] Союзное гражданское правительство отвечало за все стороны повседневной жизни населения союзных планет. Многие функции связанные с этой работой распределялись между членами правительства Альянса. Гражданское правительство состояло из Главы Альянса, Консультативного Совета, Кабинета. Глава Глава государства имел фактически неограниченную власть над Альянсом, что фактически также являлось диктатом. Выборы должны были проводиться каждые два года, хотя практически это было только формальностью, поскольку Мон Мотма имела единодушную поддержку среди членов Альянса. Согласно Кореллианскому договору, должность и функции Главы Альянса должны были быть отменены, когда Император будет свергнут, убит или снимет с себя полномочия. Когда это случилось, управление Альянсом досталось Консультативному Совету, которому и пришлось формировать новую галактическую республику. Консультативный Совет Консультативный Совет был составлен из представителей семи Союзных правительств, которые пожертвовали большинством жизней в сражениях с Империей. Этот совет был первичным консультативным органом Главы Союза, который одобрял или отвергал предложения Совета. Кроме того, Консультативный Совет имел право уволить Главу Альянса, если число голосов превысит две трети, тем самым, обеспечивая проверку полномочий Руководителя. В истории Альянса, миры подобно Альдераану, Даку и Салласту были изначально членами Консультативного Совета, из-за своей чрезвычайной преданности, и высоких жертв. Кабинет Союзный Кабинет представлял собой устройство, с помощью которого Глава Альянса мог управлять Альянсом. Каждый член был отобран Мон Мотмой лично. Критериями отбора служили преданность, ум и способность добиваться поставленных целей. Кабинет состоял из следующих министерств: *Министерство Финансов – ответственное за фонды Альянса. *Министерство Просвещения – ответственное за обработку информации и пропаганду. *Государственное Министерство - ответственное за отношения с другими не членами Альянса. *Министерство Промышленности - ответственное за управление всеми фабриками Альянса и производством. *Министерство Поставок - ответственное за поставки для вооруженных сил Альянса. *Военное Министерство - ответственное за советы и рекомендации Главе Альянса при использовании вооруженных сил Альянса. Объединенное командование Объединенное командование представляло собой индивидуальные правительства миров, организаций и групп, которые входили в Повстанческий Альянс. Каждое командование, различалось по своему составу, в зависимости от того, как был организован каждый мир, хотя практически эти группы имитировали структуру правительства Альянса. Вооруженные силы Альянса Асторграфия Известные базы Повстанцев * База на Полис Масса * База на Бригии * База на Радриге * База на Орионе IV * База на Дантуине * База на Явине-4 * База на Талее * База Ринг * База на Хоте * База на Абре * База в Анкорхеде * База на Тирфоне * База на Альзоке 3 Союзные миры * Абридон * Альзок III * Альдераан * Аверам * Депо Лаактина * Вирджиллия 7 * Дантуин * Делайя * Джеррард V * Илум * Калаан * Кашиик * Крайзелист * Лактин * Майгито * Мон-Каламари (Дак) * Нентан * Новый Плимпто * Оссус * Полас * Раллтиир * Салласт * Тайферра * Талораан * Тарис * Телос IV * Тогория * Утапау * Хот * Чандрила * Шола Известные члены *Гален Марек - основатель Альянса, первый герой восстания, генерал, рыцарь-джедай; *Джуно Эклипс - старший офицер, глава флота; *Рам Кота - генерал, рыцарь-джедай. * Мон Мотма - глава Альянса, главнокомандующий, основатель Альянса; * Бейл Органа - основатель Альянса; * Гарм Бел Иблис - старший генерал, основатель Альянса; * Джиал Акбар - адмирал, Верховный Командующий Флотом Альянса; * Крикс Мадин - генерал, командующий Повстанческими Силами Специального назначения; * Карлист Риекан - генерал, командующий базы «Эхо»; * Ян Додонна - генерал, командующий базы на Явине-4; * Лея Органа - государственный министр, старший дипломат; * Борск Фей'лья - политический советник, лидер ботанской шпионской сети; * Уолекс Блиссекс - генерал; * Боб Хадсол - генерал; * Ванден Уиллард - генерал; * Хан Соло - генерал; * Лэндо Калриссиан - генерал; * Рунс Сюелл - генерал; * Ведж Антиллес - командир Разбойной эскадрильи; * Люк Скайуокер - командующий и рыцарь-джедай. Появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' comics *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' video game *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' * *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * * * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''The Stele Chronicles'' * *''Child of Light'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *"An Apology" *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * * * *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' * Источники Supernova}} *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume Three)'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures'' **''Rebel Storm'' **''Bounty Hunters'' *''Castaways of Endor'' * * * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * * * *''The Written Word'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * * * }} Категория:Государства Категория:Альянс за восстановление Республики Категория:Группы сопротивления